Ladies Love Me
by Micon
Summary: Cara orang menarik perhatian orang disukainya itu berbeda, begitu pun dengan Sabaku no Gaara. Fic ini untuk GaaHina Love Parade.


**Naruto**

**By: MK**

**Ladies Love Me**

**By: Micon**

Chris Brown feat. Justin Bieber - Ladies Love Me.

Fic ini Untuk GaaHina Love Parade. Semoga makin langgen GaaHina~

Summary: Cara orang menarik perhatian orang disukainya itu berbeda, begitu pun dengan Sabaku no Gaara.

Warning: Alur kecepetan, Typo, Fic yang (kurang) bagus karena dibuat dengan terburu-buru. Jangan sampai anda terkena iritasi mata, okey?

:

:

Cara setiap pria untuk menarik perhatian wanita itu berbeda. Terkadang cinta membuatmu berada dijalan yang salah dan terkadang hal itu memberimu kekuatan dan semangat. Terkadang cinta membuatmu merasakan pelangi.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang bertingkah cool untuk menarik perhatian seorang gadis, berpura-pura tidak tahu jika ia sering dibuntuti oleh salah satu penggemar setianya, gadis gulali. Berjalan disebuah trotoar dengan seorang gadis membuntutimu, singgah disebuah café untuk menikmati secangkir kipi pahit dengan seorang gadis yang duduk dimeja lain tidak jauh darimu.

Atau seperti Shikamaru yang menarik perhatian seorang gadis dari desa gurun dengan cara bermalas-malasan dan mendapatkan peringkat teratas disekolah elit seperti ini yang menurut penelitiannya, seorang gadis menyukai lelaki yang pintar. Gadis itu pasti akan merasa heran jika ia yang terkenal malas tapi bisa mendapatkan peringkat itu. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa Shikamaru belajar dengan keras dirumah sampai tidak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

:

:

Gaara menatap bayangan dirinya didepan cermin dengan dahi mengernyit. Sesering apapun ia mengganti warna rambutnya, sesering itu pula ia merasa tidak puas. Menghela nafas berat kemudian keluar dari kamar mandinya, siap berangkat kesekolah.

Gaara berjalan santai disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya, ia merasakan betapa orang-orang memandangnya secara terang-terangan dengan berbagai tatapan. Gaara merasa puas dengan keadaanya, ia tidak benci ini. Andai saja ia ingin menghindari mereka, bisa saja ia datang saat belum ada seorang pun disekolah dan bersembunyi diperpustakaan sebelum guru yang piket datang dan tidur dibelakang ber rak-rak buku agar tak seorang pun melihatnya dan masuk kelas saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu untuk menghindari tatapan mereka dan ketika lonceng istirahat berbunyi, ia bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangan agar tak seorangpun yang tahu itu dia. Tapi _come on men, _Gaara sengaja mengubah warna rambutnya hampir setiap hari untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka, atau setidaknya salah seorang dari mereka.

"_Yo man…_yang benar saja! Warna pink?" Sahabat Gaara yang memiliki tiga garis luka –akibat dicakar kucing– dimasing-masing pipinya itu mengeluh.

"Aku tahu pikiranmu sedang kacau karena Shikamaru sedang berkecan dengan kak Temari…" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga tidak akan mengijinkan kakakku berpacaran dengan sipemalas itu, tapi demi semua stok ramen yang dijanjikan Sasu-teme, kau benar-benar gila!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Dan yang terburuk dari semuanya, kau bisa berurusan dengan Sakura-chan." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara diberat-beratkan.

"Biarkan dia Naruto, aku rasa Gaara sangat paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan" Naji menanggapi santai. "Lagi pula, Sakura sedang mengikuti bimbingan lomba olimpiade sains dan Ino terlalu sibuk dengan pacar barunya sehingga tidak sempat mengurusimu." Neji berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat disamping Gaara, ia berucap, "Hanya sepupuku yang tidak memiliki kesibukan untuk meladenimu."

"Eh? Maksudmu Hinata-chan? Ha.. ha… ha… kau beruntung Gaara." Ucap Naruto lalu menyusul Neji keluar kelas, menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut.

:

:

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna violet gelap sedang berdiri gugup dikoridor sepi dengan menggenggam sebuah ponsel ditelinga kanannya. Gadis itu –Hyuuga Hinata– tampak gugup, terlihat dari matanya yang bergerak tak tentu arah, tangan kirinya yang menggenggam ujung roknya dengan erat dan bibir mungilnya yang bergetar ketika sedang berbicara.

"Ap- apa aku benar-benar ha-rus melakukan i-ni Sa-sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang gugup dan bergetar.

"_Demi Tuhan, Hina-chan… hanya untuk seminggu ini. Lagi pula aku rasa dia tidak akan membunuhmu." _Suara putus asa seorang gadis lain dari telefon genggamnya.

"Kenapa ka-kalian harus sibuk disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini…" Hinata mengeluh. Mencoba menyampaikan ketidak nyamanannya melakukan hal yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ne, gomen ne. Ino pig sedang kasmaran dan aku rasa jika kita mengganggunya, ia bisa mengamuk. Kau ingatkan ketika kita mengacaukan kencannya?" Suara diseberang sana berbisik kaku.

Ah, mana mungkin Hinata melupakan hari itu, hari dimana ia dan Sakura kehabisan uang jajan selama sebulan karena harus menuruti nafsu makan Ino yang sedang memuncak karena kesal. Saat Hinata dan Sakura memaksa Ino untuk ikut sidak pelanggaran tatatertib sekolah.

"Sudahlah… lagipula kau kan juga salah satu pengurus inti kedisiplinan sekolah. Ne, semangat Hina-chan!"

Ah, Sakura... andai saja kau tahu kalau hinata itu baukannya takut dengan Sabaku Gaara itu, ia hanya ngeri. Hinata ingat ketika Gaara mengamuk dikantin sekolah hanya karena dipandangi aneh karena warna rambutnya oleh juniornya. Lalu Sakura memberinya tugas berat ini? Yang benara saja! Walaupun Hinata anggota inti kedisiplinan sekolah tapi ia biasanya hanya mengerjakan masalah kecil seperti membuang sampah pada tempatnya, masuk kelas tepat waktu dan hal kecil lainnya. Sebenarnya Hinata lumayan penasaran juga dengan bungsu Sabaku itu, ia sering melihati Gaara berada diseberang jalan dengan rambut merah –entah itu asli atau tidak– menatap lurus kearahnya ketika ia pulang dari super market diseberang rumahnya.

"–ata … Hinata!" Suara Sakura cukup keras untuk menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Hina-chan?" Suara Sakura terdengar khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura-chan, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan ini. Berjuanglah untuk menang." Hinata mengepalkan tangan dan berbicara setegas mungkin. Lama Sakura terdiam sebelum Sakura menjawab bersemangat.

"Ne, tentu saja."

:

:

Hinata berjalan dengan berlahan, berusaha tidak membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut merah jambu yang sedang tertidur ditaman belakang sekolah. Pemuda itu, Sabaku no Gaara dengan rambut pinknya sedang berbaring telentang dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi wajahnya dan angin sepoi yang menerbangkan surai pinknya.

Hinata tahu ini terlihat tidak wajar, ia seorang yang lemah dan pemalu menjadi anggota kedisiplinan sekolah. Mungkin bagi mereka yang tak mengenalnya, mereka berpikir ini bukanlah keinginannya. Hinata tahu banyak yang membicarakannya karena hal ini, mereka berpikir orang sepertinya hanya cocok mengikuti kegiatan merangkai bunga atau paduan suara, tapi mereka salah karena Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang kuat dengan kelembutan hatinya, seorang gadis yang tidak hanya mengikuti keinginan ayahnya yang mengingikan ia menjadi seorang dokter, Hinata tidak ingin setiap harinya hanya menggunakan pakaian putih saja –bukan berarti pekerjaan dokter itu buruk- karena Hinata laksana pelangi yang memiliki banyak warna untuk kehidupannya, seperti pelangi yang hanya muncul setiap kali hujan mereda.

Hinata menghela nafas, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Mendekat dan duduk disamping kiri Gaara, agak ragu antara membangunkannya atau menunggu sampai pria bersurai _pink _terbangun. Angin yang berhembus sepoi menerbangkan rambut violet sepunggungnya. Melihat Gaara dalam posisi seperti ini memudahkan Hinata memperhatikan wajah Gaara walau ia tidak bisa melihat matanya karena tertutup lengannya. Melihat rambut Gaara yang bergoyang pelan membuat Hinata berpikir, apakah rambut _pink_ itu juga selembut rambut Sakura-_chan_?

Tanpa sadar, Hinata semakin mendekatkan tangannya kearah Gaara. Rambut itu seperti menghipnotisnya agar menyentuh dan mengelus, walau agak ragu. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Tapi, bangaimana jika Gaara tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengamuk lalu mencekik lehernya kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya didanau yang berada tujuh meter darinya itu, ikan piranha ganas pasti akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dan menjadikannya hidangan utama dan menjadikan bola mata Hinata sebagai bola untuk anaknya, rambutnya akan dijadikan alas tidur bagi mereka dan kepalanya aka– (Stooooop! Ini fanfiction romance, kenapa jadi engerikan begini?!)

Ah, akhirnya jemari itu menyentuh rambutnya, mengelusnya sebentar, "Bahkan lebih halus dibandingkan rambut Sakura-chan." Seakan terlena, hinata memejamkan matanya sambil mengelus kepala dengan surai _pink_ itu, rasanya seperti sedang mengelus bulu kucing kesayangnnya. Ah mungkin karena keasikan dengan hal yang baru ditemukannya, Hinata tidak menyadari Gaara berlahan membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi seruan. Hinata mundur dengan cepat dengan raut wajah kaget. Mata bulatnya makin terbelalak, andai saja tidak dalam situasi seperti ini mungkin Gaara akan menganggap ia gadis yang imut. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit, sering kali Hinata membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya duduk dengan kaki yang diluruskan dengan kedua tangannya yang menumpu kebelakang. Lama mereka dalam suasana hening hingga Gaara berdiri dan menepuk celana bagian belakangnya, menyingkirkan rumput-rumput yang menempel. Hinata mengikuti Gaara berdiri tapi tetap diam dengan kepala ditundukkan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakana, aku pergi." Ucap Gaara lalu berbalik.

"_Hinata bodoh! Ini saatnya kau menegurnya!" _Inner Hinata berteriak.

"Sa-Sabaku-san…" Gaara sudah berjalan limah langkah ketika Hinata memanggil, ia kemudian berlari kecil kearah Gaara yang menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik.

"Maaf yang tadi tapi aku harap kau tidak lagi mewarnai rambutmu, tolong gunakan rambut aslimu…" Entah kekuatan dari mana Hinata bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dan berbicara secara lancar.

"Berikan aku tiga alasan yang bagus kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya." Suaranya datar dan terkesan dingin, mendadak Hinata kembali kaku. Tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, Gaara berbalik, memandang mata violet pudar itu.

"Apa?"

"Eh?" Hinata menaikkan kedua alisnya dalam keheranan.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Mendadak Hinata menjadi gugup, mata hijau itu bersinar dengan ketajamannya.

"Ten-tentu saja karena sekolah melarangnya…" Jawab Hinata.

"La-lagi pula kenapa aku ha-harus memberimu jawaban sebanyak itu?" Sambung Hinata mencoba menatap mata Gaara. Lelaki bermarga Sabaku itu terdiam sejenak.

"Sayang sekali, jawabanmu tidak cukup untukku." Gaara berbalik lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan Hinata.

:

:

"Arrgh… menyebalkan!" Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin toilet sekolah. Rambutnya acak-acakan , matanya memerah karena tidak bisa tidur semalam, dan pakaiannya yang lusuh. Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian dibelakang sekolah itu tapi Hinata belum juga bisa melupakannya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Hinata berharap Sakura dan Ino datang menyelamatkannya, biar saja ia dibilang pengecut atau penakut… yang penting selamat! Ah, terlebih lagi kepala sekolah –Tsunade- kemarin memanggilnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Gaara semakin hari semakin terlihat brengseknya! Hari ini saja, ia datang dengan rambut berwarna Violet tua, yaks! Jika mereka disejajarkan, terlihat seperti anak kembar saja.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, Hinata agaknya menyimpan perhatian lebih untuk si Sabaku sadar matanya selalu bergulir untuk mencarinya, entah ini hanya karena tugasnya atau hal yang lain.

"Fiuh~ Semangat!" Hinata menyemangati dirinya lalu menepuk pipinya keras.

:

:

"Jadi… kau punya alasan yang bagus untukku?" Nada tanya itu serasa mengintimidasi Hinata.

"A-aku… aku tidak tahu tapi tidak bisakah kau mengubahnya? Aku sudah memiliki masalah yang banyak karena hal ini. Tidak bisakah kau menolongku?" Hinata memelas. Seumur-umur, Hinata tidak pernah melakukan hal ini kepada seorang pria, ya ampun… harga dirinya akan jatuh.

"Selamat berjuang kalau begitu…" Gaara tersenyum sinis lalu berjalan melewati Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, memperhatikan rumput yang ia injak, seakan tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik lagi.

"Sabaku-san…." Hinata bergumam lirih, walau begitu dapat menghentikan Gaara yang mendengarnya.

"Aku… aku lebih suka warna rambut asli Sabaku-san…" Hinata menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku lebih suka Sabaku-san dengan warna merah..." Suara Hinata semakin mengecil. Mereka terdiam sebentar lalu Gaara berbaik kearah Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Gaara pergi.

"Eh?" Hinata tertegun lalu tersenyum kecil.

:  
:

Konoha high school gempar. Pagi sekali Sabaku no Gaara datang dengan warna rambut aslinya. Semua orang bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat si brandal itu insaf. Naruto bahkan beteriak sangat keras seperti orang gila.

Hinata duduk santai sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

PUK

Sesuatu yang berat jatuh menimpah paha Hinata secara pelan. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat rambut merah darah itu bersandar nyaman dipahanya.

"Gaara-san…" Pipi Hinata memerah dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Hinata bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Gaara. Hinata tersenyum, mengelus rambut Gaara sayang.

"Aku selalu lebih menyukai Gaara yang sesungguhnya, Gaara dengan rambut merahnya."

Cara orang mencintai memang selalu berbeda, seperti halnya Sabaku no Gaara, mengubah warna rambutnya untuk menarik perhatian Hyuuga Hinata.

**END**


End file.
